Cobalah, cobalah mengerti
by princengambhur3
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa yang termasuk dalam kategori tampan, baik, ramah tapi juga paling bandel, ceroboh, dan berotak mesum. Karena sifat konyol-nya dia sulit mendapat pacar. Siapakah yang mau menjadi pacar Naruto dan menerima dia apa adanya ?


Cobalah, cobalah mengerti

==x==

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Sob!

Fanfic dibawah ini memang di rate T, tapi terkadang mengandung unsur rate M. Jadi disarankan agar membaca bersama orang tua , hehehe. Gaje dan sinting dua unsur utama dalam setiap fanfic saya. AU, sedikit OOC sih tapi rela bagi2(?). Yang dibawah umur dilarang membaca! (padahal authornya dibawah umur # ).

* * *

Chapter 1

'aku hanyalah anak biasa, selalu dibully, tak dihargai, dan dikucilkan dalam masyarakat. Hingga suatu ketika, seekor laba-laba menggigit ~senjataku~ dan memberiku kekuatan super. Pamanku pernah berkata seiring datangnya kekuatan besar, maka muncul tanggung jawab yang besar pula. Siapa aku? Aku supir delman!'

"hoooachmm, membosankan. Pagi-pagi begini enaknya ngapain ya?" gumam Naruto saat mematikan tv'nya. Hari ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Tapi lebih membosankan dari hari-hari lainnya.

Apalagi dia sendirian dirumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san-nya sedang berkunjung kerumah saudara. Sedangkan dia ditinggal karena sedang menjalani hukuman.

'payah' batin Naruto saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tak lama seseorang mengetuk rumahnya. "tunggu sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu. "teme?" Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri didepan-nya.

"dobe, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Sasuke menatap datar pada Naruto. Tumben juga si teme Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto. Tapi sepertinya ini masalah yang serius.

"ada apa ?" tanya Naruto. "ini tentang Sakura" jawab Sasuke.

"kalian mau putus?!" seru Naruto heboh. "bukan bodoh! Enak saja. Besok dia ulang tahun.."

"lalu?".

".. aku bingung harus memberi hadiah apa. Mungkin kau bisa memberi saran, sebab dulu kau pernah dekat dengannya. Lagi pula aku dan dia baru jadian 3 hari lalu" jelas Sasuke malu-malu. Wah wah ternyata seorang Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"ckckck, untung kau punya teman sepertiku. Makanya jangan terlalu sok cool didepan orang-orang, ujung-ujungnya saran dariku jugakan. Khu khu khu" kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan-nya didada.

"hei hei! Aku tidak sok cool, hanya orang-orang yang memandangku begitu" Sasuke menampakkan wajah kesal. "ya sudahlah, memang ketampanan kita hanya 11, 12." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran-nya. "jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"kau berikan saja sesuatu yang berwarna pink, seperti boneka, bantal lope-lope, coklat, dan lainnya. Oh ya, kalau perlu sekalian saja berikan pohon Sakura didepannya, hehe" jelas Naruto diakhiri cengiran lagi.

"hn, begitu ya" tanggap Sasuke lalu bersiap untuk pergi. "hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"mau pulang" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. "wha?! Kau lupa berterima kasih padaku ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "hn" jawaban yang lebih singkat, kurang padat, dan tidak jelas yang dilontarkan Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi tanpa pamit.

"Dasar teme! Kau beruntung saja bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura lebih dari 3 hari!" omel Naruto seperti pasien lupa minum obat. 'kau lihat saja nanti, aku akan mendapat gadis pujaan yang lebih bisa menerimaku!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Padahal disekolah-nya tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang menyukai-nya, contohnya Hinata. Tapi karena sifat berandalan, mesum, ceroboh dan kekonyolannya membuat gadis-gadis tadi harus berpikir beberapa kali untuk menjadi pacar-nya. Dan dari beberapa kenakalan-nya pula Naruto mendapat hukuman selama liburan musim panas.

Tok! Tok! Tok.

Baru saja Naruto melangkah ke dapur, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintunya. "konohamaru?" kata Naruto melihat seekor eh seorang bocah berambut coklat didepannya.

"siapa lagi? Kak Naruto ayo kita main bola!" ajak Konohamaru.

"he? Oh iya, ayo. Aku juga sudah bosan dirumah" seru Naruto.

Tiba-tiba langit berubah gelap. Awan mendung datang. Dan tak lama turunlah hujan yang sangat lebat disertai petir-petir yang menyambar. Membuat mereka berdua harus menunda bermain bola. "huh kenapa bisa hujan?!" keluh Naruto.

"padahal masih jam segini" sahut Konohamaru. "itu tak ada hubungannya bodoh!" Naruto langsung menjitak bocah disamping-nya. "adaw, ss-sakit kak Naruto!" ringis Konohamaru.

Hujan semakin lebat. Konohamaru dan Naruto hanya duduk disebuah kedai. Mereka tak bisa kemana-mana. Setelah lama menunggu sampai bosan, datanglah Kiba. "hey Naruto, Konohamaru, sedang apa kalian disini?" sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu.

"lagi nunggu hujan berhenti, kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Naruto balik. "awalnya aku mencari Shino, tapi tiba-tiba hujan, jadi aku kesini" jawab Kiba.

Sementara itu Konohamaru terlihat membaca sebuah buku. Naruto dan Kiba penasaran dengan buku yang dibaca Konohamaru. "buku apa itu Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto. "oh i-ini buku .. pelajaran" jawab Konohamaru gelagapan. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali bocah itu belajar. Dia jadi tak yakin lalu merebut buku yang dipegang Konohamaru. Dan… MMADAFFAQAA! Itu novel karya Jiraya! Yang berisi sesuatu tentang ~itu tuh~.

Naruto yang awalnya kaget langsung melotot melihat isi novel itu. Wajah mesumnya kini terpampang nyata. Kiba yang penasaran langsung ikutan membaca. Pada akhirnya ke-tiga anak laki-laki itu serius membaca novel. Mata mereka kini membulat, dan mulut mereka berliuran.

"hei kalian sedang apa?"

Suara feminim yang familiar mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Dan ternyata itu.. Sakura dan Ino. Jeng-jeng bletak!, alhasil kepala ke-tiga-nya langsung benjol sesaat setelah jitakan Sakura mendarat sempurna. Ino menggeleng kepalanya sambil bicara panjang lebar. "ya ampun, kalian ini.. sempat-sempatnya membaca buku yang tak seharus-nya. Padahal kau masih dibawah umur Konohamaru-"

Mereka hanya manggut-manggut sambil mengelus kepala masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan mereda-nya hujan, Sakura dan Ino pergi. "aw, gila juga mereka berdua. Apalagi Sakura. Aku bingung dengan mu Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai gadis kejam seperti itu?" kata Kiba yang meringis kesakitan.

"ya entahlah Kiba, cinta itu 'kan tak pandang bulu" jawab Naruto yang masih memegangi benjolan dikepala-nya. "memang-nya bulu siapa yang mau dipandang kak Naruto" celetuk Konohamaru. Kiba dan Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"yo Naruto, Konohamaru aku pergi dulu!" pamit Kiba. "yo!" jawab Naruto dan Konohamaru. Naruto lalu menyuruh Konohamaru pulang. Mereka tidak jadi bermain bola, dengan alasan 'ada hal yang lebih penting'.

Setibanya di rumah , Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Sepertinya hal yang lebih penting itu adalah tidur siang. Selain untuk 'kecantikan' tidur siang mungkin juga bisa menghentikan pendarahan(?). Mungkin bocah itu salah baca buku, hingga pikirannya aneh-aneh saja. Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, Naruto terbangun. Suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya. 'siapa lagi sih! Kampreto!' gerutu Naruto mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Dengan rasa kantuk yang tertunda, ia melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, rasa kantuk Naruto tiba-tiba hilang. Seiring dengan pandangan-nya pada sosok didepan-nya. Dari bawah terlihat.. kaki yang jenjang putih bening seperti tanpa kaca(?) . Tak salah lagi itu kaki seorang perempuan. Semakin keatas, terlihat rok biru gelap diatas lutut memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus. Gadis itu mengenakan sweater coklat, dan membawa tas besar seperti orang mau bepergian. Dan sampailah pandangan Naruto pada wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya.. cantik gimana gitu.. matanya sama seperti Naruto, biru sapphire namun kilauan-nya lebih indah. Rambutnya diikat twintails sepinggang, dan berwarna pirang blonde.

"hai, apa benar ini kediaman Namikaze?" tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "ya, benar. Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto balik. "kalau begitu kau pasti Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"aku akan tinggal disini selama sekolah di Konoha Senior Highschool. Apa paman Minato sudah memberitahu mu?" . Saat Naruto ingin menjawab tiba-tiba hape-nya berdering.

"halo? Oh Tou-san. Hmm ya, dia sudah datang. Oh baiklah. Ya ya" ucap Naruto menanggapi telepon Tou-san.

"barusan saja Tou-san memberi tahuku" kata Naruto. "tapi aku masih bingung sebenarnya kau siapa? Sejak kapan mengenalku dan keluargaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"um itu ya.. awalnya juga aku tak mengenalmu. Tapi ayahku memberi foto ini.." kata gadis itu memberikan selembar foto. "lihat.. difoto itu ada kamu dan aku. Sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu kita pernah bertetangga. Lalu aku pindah ke Los Angeles karena tugas kerja ayahku" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

"jadi namamu Naruko?" . "ya, hm sudah aku mau tidur. Masih jet-lag nih" gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi dia malah masuk ke kamar Naruto. "hei hei! Itu kamarku" panggil Naruto. "apa sih? Aku cuman tidur bentar kok" Tanpa disuruh, Naruko langsung menjatuhkan diri dikasur dan berbaring disana. Naruto hanya bengong, lalu pergi kedapur. 'mungkin segelas teh akan membuat otak ku fresh' pikir Naruto.

Tak lama sebuah e-mail muncul:

"**From: Tou-san**

**Naruto, sepertinya Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang minggu depan. Jadi nanti Naruko akan mengurus mu. Dia anak teman Tou-san. Jadi kau harus baik-baik padanya. Mengerti?"**

Malam pun tiba. Naruto sibuk bermain PS dikamarnya. Padahal besok sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Beda dengan Naruko yang duduk manis belajar dimeja tak jauh dari Naruto. Karena terganggu dengan suara televisi Naruko pun kesal. "hei Naruto-kun! Berisik tau.. kecilkan volume-nya dong" omel Naruko.

"apa-an sih, seru nih.." Naruto tak bergeming, masih terpaku dengan aktivitasnya. "iiih! Sini remot-nya!" Naruko langsung mengambil remot tv dan jleb! Permainan selesai.

"ah kau mengganggu saja, tadi sudah jauh.." Naruto merebut kembali remot tv ditangan Naruto. Kini mereka seperti anak kecil yang saling memperbutkan sebuah permen. "tapi aku mau belajar Naruto-kun! Pelan sedikit dong suaranya" rengek Naruko.

"aduuuhh.. gak seru dong kalau suaranya kecil!" kata Naruto tak mau kalah. "oke! Kita battle saja! Kalau kau kalah , tak boleh main lagi. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh minta apa saja!" tantang Naruko dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto.

"hohoho.. mau ngajakin rupanya. Okeh! Kau mau game apa?" balas Naruto sambil memperlihat-kan jejeran Game miliknya. "itu!" Naruko menunjuk sebuah game. Naruto sedikit terkejut, gadis cantik, manis, imut, unyu seperti Naruko memilih… PES 2014.

"hahahaha! Game ini? Kau yakin? gak mau ganti?" Naruko menggeleng. "ya sudah"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"yheeey sudah kuduga, aku pasti menang Naruto-kun" ternyata perkiraan Naruto salah. Dia kalah telak dari Naruko dengan skor 1-7 ! whuahahahahaha memalukan sekali. Padahal game sudah di-setting mode regular. Mode yang sering dia pakai bila melawan Konohamaru.

"ta-tapi.. bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto masih tak percaya. Sementara Naruko bersorak gembira, Naruto masih mengacak rambutnya bingung. "kau pikir, anak perempuan hanya bisa main barbie?" kata Naruko memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan.

"ah sudahlah. Aku mau nonton saja" balas Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tapi sebelum nonton, dia pergi kedapur mengambil beberapa snack. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali menuju ruang tamu dan.. mendapati TV disana menyala bersama Naruko yang tengah asik menyaksikan.

"hei..ini giliranku! Kau belajar saja sana!" usir Naruto sambil merebut remot TV membalas Naruko. "aaahh Naruto-kun, aku mau nonton 'cepong-bob'.." Naruko kembali merengek dan mengambil kembali remot ditangan Naruto.

'what the f..? sekalian saja kau nonton blue film 'cupang-beb'~ !' gerutu Naruto frustasi. Ada-ada saja anak perempuan. Naruto yang geram hanya duduk disamping Naruko sambil memakan snack-nya dengan rakus. Tingkah anak gadis disampingnya membuatnya geregetan.

Sesaat dia mencuri pandang ke-arah Naruko. 'lucu juga. Gadis se-imut dia, bisa mengalahkanku' batin Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu tak kalah cantik dengan Sakura, dan tak kalah imut dengan Hinata. Mungkin akan cocok bila menjadi pacar Naruto. Tapi apakah dia bisa tahan bila mengetahui sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya?

"whuahahahah" Naruto masih tertawa melihat aksi kocak 'cepong-bob' diTV. Tapi dia heran karena tak mendengar suara Naruko, dan kini ia merasakan sesuatu dipundaknya. Ternyata Naruko, tertidur lelap, mungkin karena lelah atau tak kuat begadang.

Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangan kanan-nya –yang masih memegang snack- dibelakang kepala Naruko. Saat ia ingin mengambil snack tanpa mengalihkan pandangan diTV tiba-tiba Naruko mengerang.

"ngggghhh.." Dan tangan kiri Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang… empuk. Sejenak kemudian ia sadar, tangannya salah mengambil snack dan malah memegang dada Naruko. Sebelum melepaskannya, Naruto meremas pelan bagian itu sambil berkata "itu untuk 'nonton cepong-bob dan karena telah mengalahkanku' hihihi" Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Setelah melakukan aksi mesum dan tak senonoh pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Naruto kemudian menggendong gadis itu , membawanya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya. "selamat tidur.. dan emm maaf untuk yang tadi" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

TBC

huhuhu gimana readers? jelek, amburadul, menyedihkan, payah ? begitulah adanya. Maklum ini fanfic pertamax saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya!


End file.
